1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enhanced flavoring compositions containing N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide, confectionery compositions and chewing gums containing the enhanced flavoring compositions and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much work has been done in the food arts to enhance the impact of the flavors used in confectionery products and chewing gums. Flavor ingredients for use in these end products have been coated, encapsulated, combined with other active and inactive ingredients, and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,964, 3,897,566, 3,930,026, 4,388,328, 4,485,118, 4,568,560, 4,590,075, 4,752,481, 4,803,082, 5,004,595, 5,041,294, 5,266,335 and 5,284,659 all concern aspects of flavor modification.
Much of the effort was directed toward control of flavor release in the end product, particularly in gum products. The release of the flavor from a food product is largely determined by the matrix of the food product. Gum products, having a matrix composed of an elastomeric gum base, corn syrup and sweetener, withhold flavor, usually at 60-75% of the amount of flavor used, the percentage depending somewhat on the flavor's affinity for the matrix. Higher amounts of flavors are therefore used in gums in order to provide a perceptible flavor effect.
Particular attention has been paid to enhancing the impact of fruit flavors in chewing gums. Because of their chemical makeup, fruit flavors have a particularly high affinity for gum base. Fruit flavors also have a light flavor quality which provides for a low flavor impact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,790, for example, teaches the use of L-carvone with fruit flavors to overcome these deficits and enhance sweetness and flavor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,888 and 5,429,827 teach the use of a polymer restrainer having a particular solubility parameter relative to the fruit flavor to control release.
The synergistic effects provided by the use of substances as flavor enhancers is also well known in the food arts. Synergism in flavoring is the addition of very small amounts of a non-specific material to accentuate the specific flavoring material. Known synergisms include for example, the use of citric acid in peppermint to accentuate the peppermint, vanilla in chocolate to accentuate the chocolate flavor, oil of lemon in molasses, oil of peppermint in licorice or anise, and the use of salt in most candies except butter flavored candies.
Cooling agents are compounds used in confectionery compositions and chewing gums for their cooling sensation and breath freshening effects with or without the presence of flavoring agents. Menthol is perhaps the best known cooling agent but one with well-known drawbacks such as high volatility, bitterness and a strong minty flavor. N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide is also known as a cooling agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,936 teaches N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide as being less volatile than menthol and having little or no odor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,091, 4,136,163, and 5,405,604 teach the use of N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide as a cooling agent in edible compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,893, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,670, WO 93/23005 and WO 93/25177 all disclose use of N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide as an adjuvant with other cooling agents including menthol. WO 97/06695 teaches however that compounds used as cooling agents all have a negative impact on flavors, particularly fruit flavors. WO 97/06695 further teaches that in order to avoid the problem, flavors and cooling agents must be formulated into distinct and discreet regions of the confectionery product.
Thus it is known to use N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide to provide cooling effects and enhancement of breath freshening effects, particularly in mint-flavored gum and confectionery products. The food arts however do not teach the use of N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide as a flavor enhancer. More specifically, the art does not teach the use of N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxamide in combination with flavors, particularly in combination with fruit flavors, in gum and confectionery products, at levels which produce synergistic effects.